random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Tilt Pinball Deluxe
Full Tilt Pinball Deluxe is a pinball video game and an enhanced port of available for the , , and . The game was released in Europe on 1st June, 2002 and Jetania on 25th April, 2003 (31st October for the Dreamcast version). The game was never released in Japan or North America, and was not released on the Dreamcast in Eruowood. Backgrounds * Space Cadet * Skulduggery * Dragon's Keep * Fire Bubble * Optical Illusion * Spinning Bottle * Lylat Cruise The Optical Illusion and Spinning Bottle backgrounds were removed from the Dreamcast version of the game. The Lylat Cruise background is only available in the GameCube version of the game. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is the main mode of the game. The player's goal is to get a certain amount of points, which will allow them to move on to the next level. The score goal for level 1 is 500,000, and increases by 250,000 until the player passes level 7, where the score goal increases by 500,000. The player is given 4 lives, which cannot be restored. If a player reaches level 23, the score goal will permanently be 9,999,999, as the score counter was not programmed to contain more than 7 digits After every level, the player is given the option to save. A game cannot be saved in the middle of a level. If a player runs out of lives, they must start back at level 1, though if they have made it to level 7, they can start at there instead. The background for each level is selected randomly, and is never the same as any of the previous three levels. The Space Cadet background, however, will always be the background for level 1. Versus Mode Versus Mode is playable with up to 4 players. The objective is to beat your opponent to a certain goal. Each player can be a human or computer player (the player can even set all players as computers). Another mode, called World Versus Mode, allowed users to play Score Run and Battle online. It was only available in the Xbox and PlayStation 2 versions of the game. The online servers for both consoles were discontinued on 31st December, 2006 at 11:00p.m. GMT. Score Run In Score Run, players have unlimited lives. The goal is to get a score from anywhere between 1,000,000 and 10,000,000 (can be chosen how much). If a player loses their ball, they will lose 50,000 points (though their score cannot drop below 0). The game ends once somebody has accumulated the goal amount. Survival In Survival, players are allowed to have up to four lives. The goal is to keep one's lives the longest. In this mode, the ball gets progressively heavier, making it fall faster. Whoever is the last player standing is the winner. Battle Co-Op Mode Reception Critics praised the following: * The game's art style and graphics. * The music. * The gameplay. However, critics also complained about the following: * Arcade Mode was too easy. * The framerate dropped in Versus Mode. * There was not much more to offer compared to the original version. Metacritic currently rates each version: * GameCube - 57/100 * Xbox - 54/100 * PlayStation 2 - 52/100 * Dreamcast - 38/100 Trivia * The GameCube version of the game has the most maps, with seven. The Xbox and PlayStation 2 versions of the game have six, whilst Dreamcast has the least, with four. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox Category:PlayStation 2 Category:GameCube Category:Dreamcast Category:Pinball